Matthew Murdock (Earth-1820)
Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock (of Earth-1820) was a blind lawyer who lived in Hell's Kitchen. He moonlighted as the vigilante the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen" (stylized as the "Guardian Devil"). A splintered faction of the Cabal referred to him as "Akuma". Matt was later rechristened "Daredevil" by the Daily Bugle at reporter's Karen Page' urging. He was the only child of Jack and Margaret Murdock. His mother had a severe case of postnatal depression which mixed with her and Jack's strong catholic beliefs, she came to believe that her son was the Antichrist. She sought therapeutical help at Jack's urging after attempting to "purify" Matt by setting him alight; she committed suicide her first night at the Midnight Psychiatric Hospital. As as a kid, Matt saved an elderly man by pushing him out of the way of a Roxxon Oil Company tanker. The truck spilled over and the chemicals it was carrying splashed onto Matt's face, blinding him. The last thing Matt saw before losing his sight was his father, who cradled him as he screamed in pain. The same substance that permanently blinded him also enhanced his remaining senses to a superhuman level; Matt began to perceive the world as if it were on fire. After his father was murdered seemingly by Olivier da Costa (then a low ranking enforcer for his father's empire) for refusing to fix a boxing match, Matt ended up in the care of Father Vergil Clement at the Saint Michael's Orphanage. There, Matt's religious beliefs were nurtured and he came to view all the traumatic incidents he had been through as part of God's plan for him. Honouring a promise he made to his father, Matt studied hard (although he boxed on the side in secret both as a tribute to his father and to provide an outlet for the "devil on his shoulder"). Matt attended Everett University where he met Franklin "Foggy" Nelson who he quickly became best friends with. The two shared a dorm room and studied law together. After graduating the two opened up a (now defunct) firm: Nelson and Murdock atop of a butcher's shop owned by Foggy's family. The firm's first client was Turk Barrett, who would go on to become a regular of theirs. Deciding to spare Kingpin after beating him into a bloody pulp, Matt left his former friend with a silver dollar, stating that he now had thirty-one pieces. Dying from his many wounds, Matt passed away at Karen's grave, comforted by Spider-Man. As he died, Matt seemed to miraculously regain his eyesight, as he glanced at the unmasked Spider-Man and remarked that he saw the spirit of Karen awaiting him. News of Matt's death reached Foggy in San Francisco, who decided to re-open Nelson and Murdock in his honor. Biography Early life Blinded Living at the Orphanage Law School The Vigilante Dismantling the da Costa's Investigating Roxxon The Cabal The Devil Rise of the Kingpin Midnight Psychiatric Hospital Born Again Death Personality Matt had a dark, neigh-insatiable murderous urge inside him he referred to as his "inner devil" that he fed by beating up criminals and dishing out justice. Matt was a devout Catholic; despite all the trials and tribulations he went through, his faith never truly faltered, believing that God was testing him. He even came to believe that Spider-Man was a "guardian angel" sent down to keep him on track. Matt suffered from psychological issues, which exacerbated his fear of inheriting his mother's mental illnesses. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Equipment * Billy club - Costumes * Vigilante attire - When going up against Wilson Fisk and his goons, Matt employed Muay Thai ropes. * Devil attire - Facilities Relationships Family * Jonathan "Jack" Murdock - Father; deceased. * Margaret "Maggie" Murdock - Mother; deceased. * Saint Michael's Orphanage ** Father Vergil Clement - Surrogate father. Allies * Karen Page - Fiancée; deceased. * "Foggy" Nelson * Midnight Psychiatric Hospital ** Mary Walker ** Milla Donovan * Team Red ** Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** Jean De Wolf * Kristal De la Cruz - Former enemy. Enemies * The da Costa's ** Olivier da Costa - Deceased. * Roxxon Oil Company * The Cabal ** Elektra Natchios - Ex-lover; deceased. * Wilson Fisk's crew ** Wilson Fisk / Kingpin - Imprisoned. ** Stanley Carter / The Bullseye Killer - Imprisoned. ** Aleksei Sytsevich - Imprisoned. Quotes Trivia * Matt was an alcoholic. He used alcohol to dull his super senses. * Despite the Daredevil alias being a fitting reference to both his motif and death-defying stunts, Matt believed it to be lame. Behind the Scenes * This version of Matt Murdock is physically modeled after American actor Thomas Jane. Category:Characters Category:Characters native to Earth-1820 Category:Deceased characters Category:Everett University (Earth-1820) employees and students Category:Members of the Cabal (Earth-1820) Category:Members of the Murdock Family (Earth-1820) Category:Members of Team Red (Earth-1820) Category:Midnight Psychiatric Hospital (Earth-1820) employees and patients Category:Nelson and Murdock employees (Earth-1820) Category:St. Michael's Church (Earth-1820) affiliates Category:Superhumans Category:Versions of Daredevil